Field of the Invention
Embodiments consistent with the present invention generally relate to methods, apparatus, and systems for transferring active communication session streams between devices.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an Internet Protocol (IP) telephony system receives a call setup request from the calling party's telephony device at an inbound proxy server (or a session border controller, or an originating gateway). The inbound proxy server consults a routing engine to determine the identity of an outbound proxy server (or session border controller or destination gateway) that is capable of communicating with the called telephony device. The inbound proxy server passes along the call setup request to the outbound proxy server. The outbound proxy server then contacts the called telephony device to attempt to setup the call.
For teleconferencing or video conferences, media data (e.g. streaming video and audio data) may be transmitted between telephony and other electronic communication devices. In telecommunications, a data stream is a sequence of digitally encoded coherent signals (packets of data or data packets) used to transmit or receive information that is in the process of being transmitted. During the call setup, the calling telephony device and the called telephony device are instructed where to send data packets bearing the media of the telephony communication such that data packets can be delivered to the other telephony device. Often, the calling and called telephony devices are instructed to send data packets to the media relay, and to receive data packets from that media relay. In some instances, two or more media relays may be used in a chain fashion to create a path for the data packets to travel between the calling and called telephony devices.
Typically, participants of teleconferences may have access to multiple electronic devices that are capable of streaming data. However, conventional systems are configured such that teleconferencing for users is combined into a single stream for a single telephony device, such as a smart phone. For high definition conferences or instances where large amounts of streaming data are transmitted, participants are limited to using a single device and display. The limited view provided by a single electronic device restricts the user from experiencing a realistic meeting environment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system for improving the transfer of active communication session streams between devices.